ROY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: Just acquired a former-delinquent-now-wannabe-vigilante unit and don't know what to do with him? Worry not! For you, our dear customers, we have made this complete guide and manual in caring for your ROY. After this, you won't be needing any miracle in handling him!


Disclaimer: The format and general idea of "Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual" belongs to Theresa Green from the Lord of the Rings fandom.

 **ROY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a ROY unit! To fully enjoy the benefits of having your own Arsenal, read the following guide provided:

SPECIFICATIONS

Name: Roy Harper (aka Abercrombie, Arsenal, or Jason)

Type: Human, male

Manufacturer: Glades Enterprise

Height: 1.74 m

Weight: 69 kg

Length: Varies depending upon the situation

INSTALLATION

Your ROY unit would come in a box, with the unit handcuffed* (This is because ROY units have the tendency to steal items from their owners on their first meeting and make up sap stories so that they could get away with it). Upon opening the package, be sure to keep the handcuffs on while you gently get him out of the box. You should then convince him that you are not there to hand him over to the police, rather you want to offer him your help. This should make your ROY unit trust you, and only then could you remove the cuffs. In the event that he doesn't listen to you, try to sound hurt and ignore him. Later on he will feel guilty and will eventually hear you out when you talk to him again.

MODES

ROY units have two modes: the 'Thug' mode, and the 'Hero' mode. Upon delivery, a ROY unit is in default 'Thug' mode. It is preferable to switch your unit into 'Hero' mode right after you have acquired him, unless you want your ROY unit to be a bit of a jerk to you. A ROY unit in this mode has better compatibility with other units and will form a better bond with you.

ACCESSORIES

The basic ROY unit would be clothe in black boxers upon their delivery (Please do not engage the unit in certain activities until he is comfortable with you). Further inside the box you will find:

-One gray shirt

-One red hoodie

-A pair of pants

-A pair of rubber shoes

-A bottle of hair gel

-Silver wallet chain

If you find any item (handbag, police radio, etc.) not mentioned above, please contact Glades Enterprise for return of stolen items. Do NOT believe the ROY unit if he insists that he just borrowed it.

(Note: Complete set of Arsenal costume is bought separately. Contact Verdant Co. if interested or purchase the Team Arrow set to get the Arsenal version.)

OPERATING PROCEDURE

Being the owner, you have the full authority to do whatever** you want with your ROY. You could even enter him on pageants. Having good looks and that model-like body, your ROY unit will definitely grab awards! But he is not only limited to that.

Busboy (Suitable mode: Hero): If you suddenly feel like opening a club and discovered that you are short in staff, fret not, your ROY unit is definitely capable of giving a hand! His perfectly toned body is capable of balancing many things, from trays to liquor boxes. And with your ROY unit, you could easily get rid of those pesky drunk customers. Now you don't have to worry about bar fights.

(Note: If your ROY unit is reluctant in accepting your job offer, you can borrow a THEA unit from your friends to persuade him. But be reminded that after this you may find your unit wanting to spend more time with the THEA unit, in this case your ROY is smitten or might possibly be in love. If you want this to stop because you are possessive and do not want to share his affection, see TROUBLESHOOTING section.)

Bodyguard (Suitable mode: Hero): Feel like someone is following you around? Has anyone threatened to slice you in an alley? Well your ROY unit could surely take care of that. Each ROY unit has built in 'hero complex' that would make him jump at every opportunity to help you. Be careful though when faced with a BLOOD unit, it is advisable to not let your ROY face this unit alone or not let him engage BLOOD unit at all. (Further discussed on TROUBLESHOOTING section)

Thief (Suitable mode: Thug): Of course it is unlawful, but just in case you badly need that new Prada bag then you could ask your ROY to get it for you***. Be it from a store or a random woman walking on the street, your ROY unit could easily grab that purse and get away with it with his amazing speed and fence climbing ability.

CLEANING

Coming from Glades Enterprise, your ROY is not that particular with cleanliness. But to ensure the maintenance of your unit, it is advisable to wash him at least once a day especially if he frequently goes into questionable places. It is also a good idea to join him in bath to ensure that he cleans his body properly**.

1\. Apply small amount of shampoo for his hair.

2\. Gently clean his face with soap (or men's facial wash).

3\. Soap his entire body.

4\. Rinse your ROY unit and make sure that you have not missed a spot.

5\. Gently dry him with a towel. Do not leave him outside to dry under the sun (especially if your ROY is still nude).

6\. Finish off by applying some hair gel to keep him looking fresh and suave throughout the day.

(Note: If your ROY insists to bathe on his own, do not feel offended or think that he doesn't like you. This unit had always been independent and has been on his own for so long. It will take some time for him to be comfortable with you. But don't worry because he will!)

COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER UNITS

OLIVER units: Your ROY unit would normally pay no mind to OLIVER units and may even be repulsed by him because of his status. However, if your unit is exposed to an OLIVER unit in 'Arrow' mode, your ROY would tend to copy him and chase him around like a fan. (See TROUBLESHOOTING section for more details)

THEA units: At first your ROY will mock a THEA unit and push her nerves. Further exposure to THEA unit, though, would captivate your ROY. This unit will help your ROY maintain his 'Hero' mode.

SIN units: SIN units would be a good companion to your ROY unit. SIN might be hostile on their first meeting but will eventually warm up to a ROY. The best part of it all is that you don't have to worry about them falling in love with each other!

Team Arrow units: The models included in the Team Arrow set would help your ROY unit in training and further enhance his 'Hero' mode.

Forces of Evil units: The models included in the Forces of Evil set will be seen as a threat by your ROY. It is best to stay clear from this type or if you really want your unit to kick some butt, make sure that he is not outnumbered.

FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION

Q: My ROY unit came home one day with a car. He said that he borrowed it. Should I believe him?

A: No. Unless you know the owner and have his/her confirmation, immediately surrender the car to the local police.

Q: My neighbor's QUENTIN unit keeps on arresting my ROY unit! I'm getting tired of this, what should I do?

A: If your neighbor's QUENTIN unit is in 'Detective' mode then it's best that you do not let him see your ROY unit. If this could not be avoided and he still arrests him, you should keep a THEA unit around to help him out, or a LAUREL unit to talk down the QUENTIN unit. But if the QUENTIN unit is in 'Captain' mode, you should talk to him and say "He works for the Arrow" and that will make him back off. You might even see the two fighting crimes together!

Q: Is it okay if I don't follow the suitable modes for the operations?

A: Yes but it would be harder to make your ROY obey you.

Q: I kept my ROY unit in 'Thug' mode. Is it alright if I let this so that I could "punish" him whenever he does something bad?

A: Whatever floats your boat**. Please be reminded though that keeping your ROY unit in 'Thug' mode will increase the possibility of him getting arrested and handcuffed (and not by you) ***.

TROUBLESHOOTING

Problem: Your ROY unit is spending more time with a THEA unit more than you.

Solution: Make your ROY unit (in 'Hero' mode) talk to an OLIVER unit (in 'Arrow' mode). The OLIVER unit will convince your ROY that he is a threat to the THEA unit and this would discourage him to be with her. You may find your ROY moody after but this would be the perfect opportunity to win his affections again.

Problem: Your ROY unit had been abducted by a BLOOD unit and returned to you with superhuman strength and regeneration.

Solution: In this case, your ROY unit will be dangerous. Make sure you do not anger him (no, he will not turn into a giant green monster but he can sure as hell choke you to death). Borrow an OLIVER unit in 'Arrow' mode to help your ROY control his strength (This will lead to a lot of water slapping. It is advisable that you buy multiple plastic bowls and hide those fine China your grandmother gave you). You can also purchase a Team Arrow set, or a SARA unit to assist the OLIVER unit training your ROY. If your unit is still out of control, you should buy the 'Miracle Cure' from S.T.A.R. Labs Co., it will cost you a lot but hey at least your ROY won't beat the crap out of people.

(Warning: Miracle Cure has a side effect which will cause your unit to have partial memory lost)

Problem: Your ROY keeps on disappearing at times and returns to you with bruises or wounds. You try to ask him to stay out of trouble but he goes on a speech about how he changed and wants to make a difference in the city.

Solution: It seems that your unit had been previously saved by an OLIVER unit. He's in permanent 'Hero' mode now. If you do not want him to be in danger yet can't talk him out of saving people, you can tell him that you'll let him be your eyes and ears in the city and that he needs to report to you the crimes. This would give him a sense of purpose and would usually keep him out of physical fights.

Problem: Your ROY has malfunctioned and keeps on switching to 'Thug' mode.

Solution: It is recommended that you put your unit in a life changing situation, i.e. hire a SAVIOR unit to kidnap him and threaten to end his life. You could then rescue him yourself or hire an OLIVER unit in 'Arrow' mode to do the saving (Make sure that you or the OLIVER unit will give an inspiring speech about doing the right thing). After this your ROY would run into danger to save others, it gives you mild heart attacks but at least he's not wasting his life for nothing.

Problem: Your ROY is acting like an asshole even more so than his 'Thug' mode and you notice his skin is becoming scaly.

Solution: We are sorry to inform you that there was a mishap. What you probably have right now is a JACKSON unit from Teen Wolf Inc. instead of a ROY unit. We advise you to ship it back immediately along with a notification to the corresponding manufacturer. Please also notify Glades Enterprise about this for either reimbursement of your payment or delivery of your actual order. But if you are feeling a bit courageous and have a particular interest on lizards or werewolves, then you can keep the JACKSON unit, do inform us about this choice as well. (Note: Any harm caused by or any malfunction of the JACKSON unit is not of Glades Enterprise's concern. Contact Teen Wolf Inc. for more information about this particular unit)

(Note: If the solutions above do not work, you can return your ROY unit to Glades Enterprise for a replacement as long as it is within the warranty period)

His penchant for heroic acts leads to the unsure lifespan of your ROY unit. However, there have been multiple reports about their ROY unit leaving after three years of acquirement. In this case, contact Glades Enterprise so that we could discuss your options regarding the matter.

*He is bound by fluffy handcuffs so you do not have to worry about any damage to your ROY. You could keep them as well for whatever you plan on doing in the future with your unit

**Glades Enterprise is not responsible for any ruined relationships/marriages caused by the purchase of the unit. Also, said manufacturer will not be reliable for moral damages in case your neighbors start talking about your 'activities' with your unit.

***Again, Glades Enterprise would not be responsible should your ROY get arrested. Manufacturer cannot be sued or be compelled to bail you and your unit out of the prison. 

Author's note: This was based mostly on the events of season 1 to 2.


End file.
